elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
Codes Is there any word on whether there are codes for hides and/or leather? There are codes for nearly every other crafting material, but I can't find one for these. 18:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, Found a few.Helpfiles (talk) 21:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Help Us out by Typing help "name" 4 in console to get item codes. :) Helpfiles (talk) 21:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Would kill to get the item code for Salt Pile. You have no idea how tedious it is turning Skyrim upside down for the stuff. 22:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Found it, will add. The single most useful item next to sould gems. 22:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::adding more item codes as I find them :) Helpfiles (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I added the correct skeleton key code. 0000000b was not it, i was so frustrated when I tried it when it didn't work but now i've figured out how to look up any item as long as i know the name. Hopefully that helps 20:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::For those asking for item codes, you can use the console command help to find any item/object in the game by name. :::::::Command usage: help "search term" 0 :::::::You can use the Pageup/Pagedown keys to scroll up and down and search for the item you want. Item lines look similar to ITEM_ 000000a "Lockpick" for example... :::::::Cyhawkx (talk) 22:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lost the rings from " Deadric Relic" quest Hey guys i lost the rings from "Deadric Relic" quest. "The names of the rings are as follows, as well as which finger they go onto: *Katarina's Ring (Relic Index Finger) *Treoy's Ring (Relic Middle Finger) *Balwen's Ring (Relic Ring Finger) *Pithiken's Ring (Relic Little Finger" Anyone has the codes for these ? If you do an in game console search, help "ornamental rings" it pulls up all 4 07:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) dont be stupid. Even if you do not like an item, please do not put or I'd respect you more if you refrain from doing this. 05:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Lunar weapons can i get the lunar weapons through console? 12:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Revert to tables HOW THE FUCK HAVE WRITTEN THIESE FUCKIN' DESCRIPTIONS AFTER THE ITEM CODES??? I NEED THE CODES IN A TABLE, NO DESCRIPTIONS!!!! BULLSHIT!! please set it to the old version 08:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Shrouded Cowl REF Ancient Shrouded Cowl Please leave 35% bow damage bonus! There are 2 Cowls: Ancient Shrouded Cowl deals 35% bonus Shrouded Cowl from assassin's guild deals only 25% bonus Ancient Shrouded armor can be get by quest of Gabriela if assassination of Tuliy general's sun is ideal. 17:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Psijic "Armor" Hey guys just wanted to let you all know that I added the codes for the Psijic "Armor" so if anyone wants to create a page for it feel free. 23:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Daredayo713 Itemcodes-->Descriptions -.- Hi, i think that it is a bad idea to write description, values etc after the item codes. If you want to get this information, go to the article of the item. But I think htat THIS article ist ONLY for the id's. 09:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Question What the hell in a Potion of Jensofius? And why does it's code include the letter "J"? "J" isn't a Hexidecimal didget.DemonicSandwich (talk) 00:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Disturbing-named potion Potion ID 00039JE7 is ungivable, and it also needs to be removed for the, rather inapproperate name. Who thought of the name? Really... 07:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Vosidaro? im kind of lost here on what that is (i saw it on the dragon priest masks lists) 00:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Removed this from the main page "PS3 and XboX users can use the console, by changing the controls layout. <- How does that work?" Don't know how that got on there in the first place. Arkayn71 (talk) 16:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Missing items This list is missing most Ingots, and all HouseBuilding Items (Clay, glass, locks, etc). I don't have time to add them.C-4 (talk) 11:43, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :It is included, thanks for the heads up. --Rupuzioks (talk) 15:04, October 14, 2019 (UTC)